hinata's beach party
by sexy hinata16
Summary: hinata is going to have a time of her life. and narutos about to see a whole side of her he never saw! and sakura has fake boobs!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Naruto left to go training with Jiraiya for three long years, Hinata has promised herself that she would train hard for Naruto, and she has she even made her own technique over the years. She has also been developing she has amazing curves and she even wears a size D bra and she's still developing. Word spread that naruto was coming back she was very happy that she could see him again and how he looked but also she was nervous because she hasn't seen him in three long years. But she did get over her stuttering over the years.

**Fast Forward**

It's been three months since naruto's arrival, and everyone thought that since they've been working so hard that they needed a break and enjoy their life while it lasted, so they asked tsunadae if they can have a beach party and she agreed she also said that she would enjoy it herself.

I'm so syked can we help with the decorations Tsunade-sama? Asked a very excited ino and sakura.

Sure why not it was your idea why not? Said a now smirking tsunade, starting tomorrow you two can set up the beach party.

Sakura and ino were now jumping with glee.

The next day hinata got up from bed and did her morning routines she walked downstairs when she passed neji he mouthed something to her but she couldn't quite make it out so she proceeded to walk down the steps when she sat down a maid came in and handed her breakfast when she was about to take a bite when her father came in.


	2. hinata in a bikini

"Good morning" hinata said a stern hiashi

"Good morning otuo-san (sp?) How was your morning" said a very happy hinata

Hinata had been getting stronger over these last 3 years and has been getting more respect from both neji and her father.

"Fine", said a very pleased hiashi, he has been secretly proud of hinata, she has surpassed even Hanabi

Hinata was now a jounin, though her goal is to become an ANBU.

Then Neji came in he had a very stern face as well though hinata knew he was only making that face because of Hiashi.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama, good morning Hinata-sama, said neji

"Good morning," said Hiashi

"Good morning neji-niisan, said a very happy hinata, she has heard of the news that Naruto is coming back and sakura and ino will be having a beach party to welcome naruto's arrival. She wanted to impress naruto so after she's done with her breakfast she'll go and train. After her training she'll buy a small present for his arrival.

"Why are you so happy hinata-sama?" neji said with a curios look on his face

"oh nothing niisan just something on my mind" hinata said, after that she got up and left to the training grounds here she'd met with kiba and shino.


	3. Chapter 3

As hinata was on her way to meeting kiba and shino she thought of a bikini she'd wear. Then she thought of all the stares she'd get if everyone saw her, though she couldn't blame them sweet, innocent Hina-chan wearing something that explosive. Nobody would find out everyone would be surprised she'd surprise everyone.

"Hey Hina-chan" a very confused kiba asked

"h-hi K-iba-kun" said a giddy hinata

"Sh-shino-kun" shino just nodded his head

"Um where's Kurenai-sensei?" hinata asked totally unaware that she didn't stutter

"Oh she said we weren't meeting today" kiba exclaimed

So you had us wait here for nearly an hour just so u can tell us she wasn't going to come kiba? Said a frustrated shino

"Heh heh sorry guess I kind of forgot kiba replied kind of feeling silly

"w-well th-that's o-okay um I guess I can get going now"

"Well bye Hina-chan"

_Yeah now I can go bikini shopping!_

As hinata made her way to the swimsuit store she was nervous not only was this her first time wearing revealing clothes but she thought of her body as ugly. Little did she know that she had a body that any women would kill for. Long midnight hair was flowing down her back like a waterfall, had size D breast, small waist and wide hips.

She was about to enter the store when she saw sasuke he was staring at her in a strange way. Though she offered him a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Uchiha-san"

"hn" Sasuke replied

_Ever since the dobe brought him back everyone was looking at him hatefully he didn't really care but as his fan-girls doubled couldn't they just go away. He noticed the Hyuuga girl and he found her interesting. She wasn't like the other girls she was quite, independent, and he would hide and watch her train he decided that she was very strong. He felt attracted to her and he wanted to get to know her better._

As sasuke was still in thought he didn't notice the hyuuga girl he was just think of rite in front of him. She decided to greet him in a very formal manner "Good afternoon Uchiha-san" he responded with a simple "hn."

When he replied with a "hn" hinata took that as a sign to leave. Little did she know sasuke was following her.


End file.
